Vecinos
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu estaba aburrido de los 7 de junio cada año, pero en esta ocasión aparte de una resaca por una borrachera, tambien le trajo a una rubia vecina algo rara, que de una forma u otra, planeaba cambiar su vida y como veía esta. Mundo alterno sin magia.


_Vale Eva pensaba hacerte un Boku no hero fanfic, que de hecho voy hacer y subirlo también. Pero me propusiste hacerte una historia Nalu, así que subiré esta primera xD_

 _Feliz ocho de abril._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Vecinos**

Fue un 7 de junio, lo recordaba vagamente porque el día anterior había tenido una buena borrachera porque ya casi era esa fecha. Ya saben, recordar la fecha donde tu padre muere, a veces no es algo agradable. Sabía que era un chico de veinte años, pero tampoco era uno que tuviera muy buen concepto a mantenerse bien él mismo. Así que esas fechas son de borrachera casi segura.

Por ese ese 7 de Junio, si bien ya la fecha arruinaba su día, más la lluvia, el dolor de cabeza y que el internet se fuera.

Solo decían malas cosas.

La vio de reojo cuando sacaba la basura, pues si bien no le importaba si vivía en un chiquero, su amiga Erza pensaba lo contrario y no estaba para recibir palizas.

Su cabello era rubio, la había visto bajar de un automóvil algo costoso y con ropas caras, por lo cual rápidamente la estandarizo como otra rubia tonta hija de papi y mami, que probablemente lo odiaría al igual que él terminaría odiándola.

Era como si su naturaleza le impidiera relacionarse con gente que se cree más que otros, era algo que su cerebro ya traía.

Además de la resaca.

No hicieron que tuviera la mejor cara cuando esta cruzo su mirada con la suya.

Vale admitía que tenía un buen cuerpo, una buena delantera y trasero bástate aceptable. Pero fueron aquellos ojos castaños, brillantes con ingenuidad, que le hicieron sentirse confundidos.

La chica lo saludo amablemente con una mano, él la ignoro entrando a su casa con las manos a su bolsillo.

Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Lucy Heartfilia.

Aun así sentía que la había visto en algún lado.

…

Su vecina era una chica rara, el irse a vivir a Magnolia, un pueblo casi en la nada, llegando cerca de una montaña y casi autosuficiente, porque era terriblemente largo llegar ahí, tuvo que decirle que era rara. Pero no fue por eso que aseguro que era rara. La chica salía cada mañana a correr, cada mañana, cada jodida mañana, incluso los domingos, pero que estaba loca la rara.

Se daba cuenta porque siempre que salía cerraba la puerta tan fuerte y gritaba sobre llegar tarde a algún lado. Corría como una loca atleta y siempre cuando llegaba casi una hora después, se detenía para saludar a Happy, su gato azulado que tenía hace algunos años.

No es que quisiera saber su rutina, pero era algo casi involuntario.

Ella era muy escandalosa y era su nueva vecina.

Del mismo conjunto de departamentos.

Fue cuando maldijo su suerte de no tener dinero, para tener que rentar en casi el único conjunto de departamentos de la ciudad. Uno algo alejado de esta, pero no tanto como para ir caminando. Que consistía en tres departamentos en la segunda planta y dos en la primera, junto con en el que vivía la casera.

Se extrañó que nadie comentara alguna queja de la chica, pero dado que los dos de arriba estaban vacíos, mientras que el otro vivía Gray quien casi nunca estaba por sus trabajos de la universidad, solo quedaban la casera, el de la chica y por ultimo él.

—Es una escandalosa—se quejó dos semanas después con la casera.

Una mujer de larga cabellera blanca y ojos azules, esta vivía sola pues su hermano ya estaba casado y su hermana menor (que fue una de sus grandes amigas) vivía en la capital.

—Vamos Natsu, Lucy es una persona encantadora—dijo Mirajane con ambas manos juntas y una mirada algo nostálgica.

La vio de mala forma, antes de caminar enojado gruñendo sobre su nueva vecina.

Era una molestia.

…

La rutina dejo de ser rutina, cuando luego de un mes de que su vecina había aparecido, esta desapareció dos semanas. Una parte de él tuvo curiosidad por qué pasaba, pero se negó a preguntarle a Mirajane. Como si una parte de su orgullo se lo impidiera.

Él continuo con sus estudios, ser químico al principio no parecía una buena idea, pero descubrió tener un talento oculto para hacer explosiones y todo lo que con llevar uso de calor. Tanto que sus profesores terminaban aprobándolo, aun cuando en otras áreas no era tan bueno. Quería formar parte de la industria armamentista, como lo hizo Igneel, su padre quien trabajo en lo saltos mandos del ejército como Químico.

Era costoso tanto en dinero como estudio, pero no se echaba para atrás.

Los fines de semana libres que poseía, aprovechaba para irse de fiesta con sus amigos, un grupo de chicos que se conocían desde que estaban en la preparatoria. Más que todo eran Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Jerall y él. Habían mas amigos que tenían en común, pero quienes habían ido a otras ciudades por estudios o su trabajo costaba mucho que los pudieran ver. Generalmente Mirajane salía con ellos, pero prefería aprovechar los fines de semana para ir donde su hermano Elfman, quien acababa de ser padre.

La fiesta se daba en un bar conocido como Fairy tail, la joya de Magnolia y por la que la mayoría se quedaba. Un bar algo rustico, hogareño, donde siempre terminaba en peleas ridículas, fiestas sin sentido, concursos subidos de tono o mucho alcohol.

Nadie entendía como no era clausurado.

Tal vez porque algunos policías a veces disfrutaban con las cosas sin sentido que pasaban ahí.

En la noche y algo picado con el alcohol, llego a su hogar notando a la chica rubia llegando también. Detuvo sus pasos al verla algo confundido, su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado y su cara parecía algo demacrada, su cabello largo rubio ahora estaba corto por los hombros y tenía una fea pañoleta en su cabeza.

Se quedó congelado, cuando esta giro a verle.

Sus ojos aun parecían brillantes, pero también algo cansados.

—Buenas noches—dijo aun con una enorme sonrisa, que parecía contradictoria a su apariencia.

Se sintió algo culpable por algún motivo, por haber hablado mal de ella cuando no ocupaba ser un genio para saber que pasaba.

Estaba enferma.

Había visto a Lisanna, la hermana menor de Mirajane pasar por una fuerte anemia que había sido controlada hasta hace poco. Sabía que cuando uno se enfermaba podía estar bien y dependiendo de la gravedad, cambiar en cuestión de días.

—Buenas noches—musito algo a regañadientes, antes de pasar a su departamento.

Esa noche durmió pensando en la chica a su lado.

…

La vio dos días después hablando con Mirajane, la peli blanca estaba fuera de su hogar, donde había un pequeño jardín con una banca, donde la rubia estaba sentada con Happy. Se preguntó que le pasaba a su usual gato huraño, para tomarle tanto cariño a la rubia. Dado que le había dejado comida en su tazón, pensó en irse sin saludar a sus estudios, si bien era temprano, no tenía nada que lo retuviera.

Excepto una cosa.

—Natsu—saludo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió algo forzado, caminando hasta donde estaban ellas.

—A pesar que ya paso varias semanas, creo que deberían conocerse—exclamo la albina emocionada.

Lucy sonrió vagamente.

—Mi nombre es Lucy…solo Lucy—se presentó extendiendo su mano.

Era muy delgada y algo huesuda, también noto algo que la noche anterior no noto, parecía algo amarillenta. No era un médico profesional, eso quería ser su prima Wendy, pero supuso que incluso podría ser un cáncer.

Acepto la mano con cuidado de no estrecharle muy fuerte.

—Natsu Dragneel—dijo algo incómodo.

Pero la rubia seguía sonriendo.

—Lucy viene de la capital, quería conocer un aire fresco, es una gran chica, espero puedas cuidarla mientras voy a sacar el pastel del horno—hablo la albina caminando tranquilamente a el interior de su hogar.

Asintió vagamente incómodo, vio a la chica quien sonreía al gato.

—Mirajane me conto sobre su hermana, creo que se siente algo obligada a cuidarme por mi enfermedad—expreso está haciéndole mimos a Happy en su oreja, este ronroneo.

Se puso aún más incómodo, al tocar un tema que pensó ella no quería tocar aunque fuera evidente.

Quiso decir algo que no lo hiciera ver como un estúpido.

No lo encontró.

—No te preocupes, lo vencí ya dos veces, conozco esa mirada de..."Oh no puedo mencionar eso"—hablo la chica con diversión.

Se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza, antes de tomar asiento al lado de esta. Happy lo ignoro completamente, a lo que el chasqueo la lengua, ese traidor.

—No soy bueno hablando de enfermedades—exclamo para sí mismo, apretando la bufanda de su padre contra su boca.

La chica sonrió.

—Bueno esta vez es Leucemia, ya vencí un cáncer de cerebro y uno de estómago, simplemente nací defectuosa—bromeo está moviendo sus piernas.

La vio de reojo.

—El médico me comento que me quedaban seis meses de vida, pero yo digo que no, me gusta vivir y admito que le tengo algo de miedo a la muerte—rio la chica como si fuera cualquier tema.

Mirajane llamo a Lucy desde el interior, causando que esta se levantara con cierta dificultad, pero con ánimo. Se despidió del gato y de él con una gran sonrisa.

La vio fijamente caminar a su llamado.

Sintiéndose algo estúpido por algún motivo.

…

Durante el siguiente mes no vio a Lucy, Mirajane comento preocupada que estaba internada en el hospital y que le había ido a visitar vagamente. Una de esas ocasiones él decidió ir con ella, pero en la puerta un enorme hombre albino llamado Caprico, les había dicho que no recibirían más visitas. No importaba, igual, no es como si la conociera mucho como para poder hablar con ella sobre algún tema.

Una semana después Lucy volvió a su departamento, más demacrada que antes, pero alegando que se sentía mejor.

Era una mentira.

Lo veía cuando ella hacia muecas de dolor.

Pero no dijo nada.

No creía que tuviera que decir algo.

Pero Mirajane era otro tema aparte, la chica siempre estaba con Lucy y se encargaba de ella en los mínimos detalles, por lo cual no fue raro que un día Erza llegara a conocerla.

—Su cabello es tan hermoso—exclamo Lucy fascinada en medio del jardín.

Ella ya había perdido gran parte de su cabello, teniendo solo algunos mechones rubios bajo un sombrero de lana. Su piel no seguía mejor, pero había ganado algo de peso por las comidas de Mirajane.

Él no quería estar ahí, pero Erza estaba ahí, si se iba le regañaría, la conocía suficientemente bien.

Vio a la temible mujer de Magnolia y futura jefa de policía, sonrojarse por ese alago y mostrarse tímida.

—Yo creo que eres muy fuerte Lucy—le dijo Erza luego de escuchar parte de su historia.

La rubia mostro una mirada algo perdida, antes de cambiar el tema radicalmente. Cuando Erza se marchó junto a Mirajane, él estuvo por irse, pero por algún motivo no se levantó del suelo, aunque la noche comenzara a caer poco a poco.

Volteo a ver a Lucy, quien abrazaba un poco su sudadera viendo el cielo.

—Las estrellas son muy bonitas—musito solamente, antes de quedarse dormida poco a poco.

No le quedo otra que cargarla en la espalda, notando que no pesaba casi nada y que su cuerpo era muy delgado. La llevo hasta su departamento que estaba abierto, encontrando todo en perfecto orden, aunque no había casi muebles y solo una cama en una habitación casi vacía.

La acostó en la cama, viendo solamente un retrato. Uno donde salía una chica rubia bastante pequeña, con una mujer que la abrazaba por la espalda y un hombre imponente a su lado.

Salió del lugar sin verla nuevamente.

…

Lucy seguía siendo igual de rara que la primera vez que la vio, negándose a morir y luchando contra el cáncer día con día. A veces pasaba buenos días, otras veces unos malos días. Sin saber cómo él termino igual de involucrado que Mirajane con la chica, la ayudaba en las mañanas cuando ocupaba salir y a veces no podía caminar, los tres iban juntos a las citas constantes de la chica y en las noches comían en la casa de la albina.

Los fines de semana Mirajane no estaba, pero él procuraba hacerle compañía.

Sus amigos notaron eso y pronto comenzaron a ir a su hogar confundidos, Gray y Levy le tomaron rápidamente cariño a Lucy, quien siempre fue amable con todos.

Aunque ella y Gajeel no parecían al principio tener alguna especie de cosa en común, el hombre terminaba ayudándola si era necesario.

Ella estaba haciendo amigos.

Pues era demasiado buena gente, se preocupaba por otros e intentaba ayudarles a solucionar sus problemas aunque no tuviera por qué. Siempre pensaba en otros y les mandaba sus saludos, diciéndoles las cosas que le gustarían hacer.

Lucy era muy amable con él, siempre sonriéndole y animándole en clases. Aunque no fuera estudiante universitaria, pues no podía asistir constantemente, le ayudaba siempre sin dudarlo en sus materias que no eran de carrera.

Era muy inteligente

—No puedo morir—había dicho un día que se quedó dormida sobre los libros.

Él giro a verle confuso, sin comprender las palabras de esta.

…

Cuatro meses desde que Lucy llego y fue cuando noto algo raro, fue cuando un domingo había despertado temprano para poder llevarla a un parque cercano, dado que había tenido una mejoría en su salud. Mientras la veía sentada en el pasto, como de una niña pequeña se tratara, riendo con unas flores del lugar. La imagen era preciosa de ver, su piel comenzaba a tener un mejor calor y su cuerpo estaba regresando a tener un peso adecuado. Su cabello sin duda había sido mejor cortarlo por completo, así que usaba sombreros diversos.

Pero él.

Él nunca madrugaba un domingo.

Se puso una mano en su mentón confundido.

—Mira Natsu, mi madre me enseño hacerlas—dijo mostrando una corona de flores emocionada.

Era como una cría.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza, diciéndole que hiciera una para Happy con flores rojas como el fuego.

Luego de un buen rato y que esta comenzara a cansarse, la tomo en su espalda para caminar donde Mirajane dijo que fueran a cenar. Si bien Fairy tail en las noches era un bar alocado con gente de todo tipo, durante el día era un buen lugar para comer.

Lucy había dicho que deseaba ir.

Fue una locura, si bien la chica paso sentada todo el tiempo, disfruto con todos los locos del lugar. Si bien tuvo que protegerla de varios golpes y eso lo enfureció en algunos momentos. La sonrisa de la chica era brillante y emocionada.

Ese lugar estaba lleno de vida.

…

Dos meses después estaba en el departamento de la chica, en la madrugada, con sueño y sujetando la espalda de esta…quien no dejaba de vomitar en su baño, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tener los síntomas de una futura recaída, sumando cinco en total a los últimos dos meses. Sin duda seria internada pronto.

Soltó un bostezo sintiendo que el cuerpo estaba agotado y mañana tendría un examen importante.

—Eres una buena persona Natsu—dijo Lucy con dificultad, antes de vomitar líquido, pues ya no tenía nada que vomitar.

Happy gimió a su lado, aparentemente preocupado por lo que pasaba.

—Tú eres una rara—

—Jamás pensé en conocer un amigo como tú—

Su boca aún tenía algunas manchas, su rostro no tenía color, pero sus ojos brillaban cuando dijo esas palabras.

Se sonrojo involuntariamente viendo a otro lado.

—Entonces cúrate—le demando y esta sonrió.

…

En el sexto mes, sintió un extraño vacío en su interior cuando entro al departamento de Lucy y todas sus pertenencias habían desaparecido prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. Le había dicho a la chica que se tenía que ir un fin de semana por un laboratorio universitario, pero cuando vio la cara de Mirajane, esta lucia apenada mientras le entregaba una carta.

" _Querido Natsu_

 _Siento mucho irme sin avisar, realmente intente hacerlo pero mis palabras no salían, soy algo cobarde y no puedo despedirme de nadie, al menos desde que mi madre murió._

 _Mi padre es alguien de negocios, quien logro pagar un tratamiento experimental en otro país y me tuve que marchar de último minuto._

 _Sabes, cuando fui a Magnolia fue porque el médico me dijo que no tenía esperanzas, superar el cáncer dos veces y tenerlo nuevamente, solo habían posibilidades a mi contra. Le tengo miedo a la muerte, desde que vi a mi madre morir, por eso me negué a esperarla lentamente y pensé que si me iba de la ciudad, podría tomar una esperanza._

 _La encontré en ti, en Mirajane, en todos. Verlos llenos de vida y tratándome como otra persona normal, me hizo querer vivir. Ya no era por mí, quería formar parte de sus vidas._

 _Por eso pensé en tomar este tratamiento, aunque hay una posibilidad de que pueda morir, no importa. Creo que conocerlos a ustedes es suficiente, pero igualmente seguiré luchando._

 _Fuiste un gran amigo Natsu, uno muy querido para mí, espero si la vida lo desea volvernos a ver nuevamente en mejores condiciones."_

Eso…eso…era todo.

Sintió un vacío en su interior, antes de ignorar como Mirajane lo llamaba y comenzó a caminar enojado a la universidad.

Todo este tiempo juntos, como amigos, con las sonrisas, superando una enfermedad.

¿Cuándo se vio tan involucrado?

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Él quería proteger algo, desde que su padre murió, desde que su hermano se fue al extranjero, siempre quiso proteger algo. Lucy era ese algo, una chica a su lado que siempre sonreía, quería proteger esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes.

Pero como siempre.

Lo que él quería se marchaba muy lejos.

.

.

.

.

 **5 años después.**

.

.

.

.

Fue un siete de junio, un aburrido siete de junio en medio de una cafetería en la capital, cuando sucedió. Estaba aburrido comienzo donas, mientras escuchaba a Gray quejarse sobre que en su estudio de arte, una chica no dejaba de acosarlo, mientras él le decía que le hiciera caso o moriría solo. Cuando un destello hizo que volteara a ver a otro lado.

La luz era muy fuerte y no podía ver bien.

Estúpido sol.

Estúpidos horarios diferentes en la capital.

Trabajar en medio del ejercito era divertido, tenía un enorme laboratorio donde podía hacer pruebas a lo loco y explotar todo. Había creado algunas armas y mejorado otras, además de hacer algunos descubrimientos químicos que parecían importantes.

Así que estaba en medio de unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Fueron nuevamente unos ojos cafés quienes le vieron desde el otro lado del cristal, o al menos parecía ver en su dirección, pues la cafetería tenia cristales que no reflejaban el interior.

Caminaba tranquilamente con una falta algo corta y una camisa blanca. Estaba algo delgada pero su cabello nuevamente largo.

Debía ser ella.

Le tiro el dinero a Gray en la cara, antes de salir corriendo como poseído del lugar.

Durante los primeros dos años siempre que veía una chica rubia, giraba su cabeza inconscientemente para saber si era ella, la mayor parte del tiempo, decepcionándose y gruñendo una semana.

Pero esta vez era ella.

Tenía que serlo.

Su mente no le jugaría una broma.

Se veía algo más madura, aunque no más alta, siempre sería una enana. Su cabello parecía sano y su piel estaba bastante clara. Esta se detuvo en una esquina viendo una tienda de mascotas, sonriendo a los gatitos de la ventana.

Tiempo suficiente para detenerse a un metro de ella.

—Lucy—le llamo incrédulo.

La chica pestañeo, antes de ladear la cabeza para verlo, sus ojos brillaron confundidos antes que brillaran ante el reconocimiento.

Sonriendo como esa primera vez que lo vio cuando se mudó como su vecina.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

Sin saber que cuando él tenía cinco años, la chica había sido también su vecina y habían vivido varias aventuras que ambos olvidaron, cuando en un accidente sus padres murieron ese mismo día.

Sonrió de la misma forma que haría cinco horas más tarde, al ver que la chica había alquilado el departamento al lado de él en medio de la capital.

Pues al parecer el destino estaba encaprichado con ellos dos y su manía de ponerlos como vecinos.

Aunque Natsu supo que no por mucho tiempo serian vecinos, ya llegaría el momento en que por fin vivieran juntos.

Pero eso…eso es otra historia.

 **Fin**

 _Ideas locas aparecen en mi mente._

 _Que espero te guste y que también disfrutes :3_

 _Feliz ocho de abril a Eva y todos quienes lean esto._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
